Stuck
by CastleObsessed15
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves trapped in an elevator together. This pair in a small, enclosed space...it could get interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Saturday, 10:00am

"Beckett." She says after answering her phone on the second ring. "Okay, thanks Lanie." She said before hanging up the phone.

"Lanie's got something on the vic. Castle and I are going to check it out, you guys keep looking into her financials and phone records. Call me if you get anything.

"You got it boss." Esposito says before turning back to his computer.

Beckett takes a final swig of her coffee before tossing it in the trash and heading towards the elevator doors.

The day had been pretty normal at the precinct. The team got a call at 8:00am for a body drop. A woman was found with two GSW's to the chest and abdomen. Beckett and the boys had just wrapped up a case two days ago involving another shooting in an alley. The case had been pretty rough, and the team was hoping this one would be better.

Castle and Beckett stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. As they silently made their way down, the elevator abruptly stopped. The lights flickered out, but a few seconds later the backup generator kicked in and the lights came back on.

"What the hell just happened?" Castle asked, looking to Beckett for any information.

"I'm not sure Castle. Hold on." Kate grabbed her phone from her pocket. "This is Detective Kate Beckett. I'm in elevator 4B and it just stopped." She listened as the person on the other end gave her what information he had. "Okay, thank you." She said before hanging up and pocketing her phone.

"They said there is some maintenance issue. All the elevators are shut down, and it's going to be awhile before they can fix it and get to us."

"How long is awhile?" Castle asks, looking to his phone to check the time.

"At least four hours."

"Four hours?! Well, I guess we might as well sit down."

"Yeah…"

"Castle, you're pretty quiet. I would've expected you to not have been able to keep quiet since this started."

He just shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at his phone.

"Whatcha doing on your phone?" Beckett asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Looking up survival tips for getting stuck in an elevator."

Kate lets out a laugh and can't help but let a giant smile show on her face.

"Seriously? Castle, we'll only be in here for like four hours." She says jokingly.

"Well, I liked to be prepared."

Noticing the serious and slight hesitant look on his face, she wipes the grin off of hers.

"Castle, are you…nervous?" She asks with slight concern.

He looks down at the floor and then sighs. "Yes." He softly responds.

Kate moves overs from her spot across the elevator so she's sitting next to him.

"Castle, look at me." She says, placing her hand on his upper arm. His eyes eventually meet hers.

"We're going to be fine. This," she says gesturing towards the elevator, "is just some little maintenance issue. We'll be out of here in a few hours okay?"

"Okay." Castle replies, still unsure.

The look in Castle's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by her.

"Castle." Kate says to make him look up at her. "We are going to be fine. We've survived tigers, freezers, bullets, dirty bombs, you name it. This elevator is nothing compared to those. What are you doing tonight? How about when this is all over, you come over to my place for Chinese and a movie?"

"Okay, sure." He says looking a little less nervous.

Kate sits with her back to the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Castle.

"Kate?"

She turns her head and looks over to him.

"Thank you."

She gives a small smile. "Always."

Four hours later…

"As much as I love talking to you, I really want to get out of here Kate."

"Yeah, me too."

A few seconds later, her phone rings. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey girl, how are you and writer-boy doing?"

"We're both ready to get out of here."

"Well it shouldn't be too much longer now. I know the boys are missing you too."

In the background, a male voice is talking 'Is that Mom and Dad?' 'Yeah, I'm talking to Kate.'

"Lanie? Is that the boys I hear?"

"Yeah, they miss their Mom and Dad."

Kate laughs, "We should be out of here soon. How's the case going?"

"Hold on a sec, I'll put Javi on. You hang in there girl. I'm surprised you've made it this long in that small space alone with Castle. I thought by now you would've jumped him-"

"Lanie!" Kate says interrupted her before she can finish.

"Sorry sweetie, don't wait too long though girl…"

"You said you were going to put Javi on." Beckett says trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh right, well you two have fun…" Lanie says will a teasing tone.

"Yo chica, how are you two holding up?"

"We're doing okay. How's the case going?"

"Pretty good. We got a lead on a suspect, uniforms are bringing him in now. Traffic cams gave us the black Sedan. Hopefully the partial Lanie found on the vic's glasses will be a match to our suspect. Right now, he's looking pretty good for it."

"Good. I'm glad you guys found something. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do boss. If we're lucky, we could have this case wrapped up by the end of the day."

"Wouldn't that be nice? I'll talk to you later Espo."

"Bye Beckett."

One hour later…

Castle and Beckett are both making conversation, when all of a sudden the elevator starts to make noise. Both of them immediately stand up.

"Castle, we're moving!"

"Oh, thank god." He says, releasing a sigh.

"See I told you everything would be fine." Kate says, giving him a smile.

"I'm so glad you were right." Castle says returning the grin.

The elevator dings and the doors open. Castle and Beckett arrive back up at the 12th precinct bullpen with big smiles on their faces.

6:00pm…

"Yo Beckett, we're heading out, our paperwork is finished."

"Alright, see you guys Monday."

"Castle, I'm just about finished here. If you want to go to the loft before you head over to my place…"

"Yeah, I'll do that. See you later." He says with a smile on his face.

"See ya." Beckett says returning the smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beckett's Apartment, 7pm

*Two knocks on the door*

Kate rushes over to the door to find Castle with a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He reaches out the hand with the flowers to give to her.

"Castle, these are beautiful, you didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me get through the elevator thing today."

She smiles. "Come in. I ordered the food, it should be here soon. Make yourself comfortable, I'll go put these in some water."

"Okay."

A few minutes later she comes back with two wine glasses. She joins Castle on the couch, seated on the opposite end, facing towards him.

"I was thinking we could watch _Forbidden Planet _tonight."

"Perfect." He says with a warm smile.

They make light conversation until a knock at the door interrupts them.

"That's the food, I'll be right back."

They eat in silence while watching the movie, still sitting on opposite ends of the couch. As they finish, they set their empty containers on the coffee table.

"More wine?" Kate asks, standing up.

"Sure, thanks."

When Kate returns with the glasses of wine, she sits a little bit closer to Castle. Both remain silent as they continue watching the movie. As the film progresses, Kate slowly gravitates toward Castle getting closer and closer. Before they know it, she's shoulder to shoulder with him. It's been a long day now and it's getting pretty late. Kate stifles a yawn. All of a sudden Castle's arm is coming up to wrap around her shoulder. She leans into him and lays her head down on his shoulder. Her legs are tucked up under herself as she releases a soft, contented sigh. Castle moves his hand down to rest on her side.

Kate thinks to herself…

'This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this…but it feels so right. Castle's so warm, not to mention he's a great pillow. I could get used to this…Kate, what are you thinking?! Oh, who am I kidding, I want this to happen. If only I could man up and just tell Castle how I really feel. Because this right here…is so nice. I don't want this night to ever end. Maybe I could convince Castle to watch another movie after this. I should invite him over to dinner more often… To be honest, I'm actually kinda glad the whole elevator thing happened this morning. Not only did I get to spend five hours with Castle, but I wouldn't of invited him tonight either…And then when he came tonight with the wine and the flowers…I had to stop myself from running up and kissing him right there. Okay…focus Kate. Focus. I am not going to think about kissing him. Not going to think about Castle…kissing me…oh my god, focus…Get yourself together…'

She was brought out of her daydreaming by the loud noise at the end of the movie, signaling the start of the credits.

'No!' She thought to herself. 'Okay, I need to get him to stay a little longer…'

"Well maybe I should get going-" He begins to say before she cuts him off.

"Stay, we could watch another movie?" she says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty tired. I could go…" He says trailing off.

"No, I'm fine. Let's watch another movie. You pick something out and I'll go get us some more wine."

She reluctantly gets up from her oh-so-comfortable position snuggled up with him on the couch. Kate returns a minute later to find another movie, one of her and Castle's favorites, beginning to play. She sets the wine glasses down on the table and sits back on the couch. As much as she wants to snuggle back into his side, she's hesitant. Castle sees the uncertainty in her eyes and opens his arm up, inviting her back. She gives a small smile before returning to her comfortable position of being nuzzled into Castle's side.

After a little while of watching the movie, a giant yawn manages to escape Kate's mouth. She nuzzles further into his side, placing her arm on his chest. He takes his other arm and drapes it across his chest to land on her thigh, holding her in place.

'Like I'm going to go anywhere.' She thought to herself.

About halfway through the movie, another yawn escapes her mouth.

"Kate, are you sure you don't want to go to bed? I can go, it's fine." He says, secretly not wanting to leave.

"No, stay." Is all she says.

Castle begins to unconsciously run circles with his thumb on her leg. Her eyes involuntarily flutter shut at the contact. Kate releases a contented sigh. Castle realizes what he's doing and stops momentarily. He says nothing, and continues to trace meaningless paths along her leg. He takes a chance and moves his head to place a soft kiss into her hair. Her eyes close once again with his touch.

'This right here,' she thinks to herself, 'is what I want. I want to come home to this every night…to Castle. I want to spend lazy weekends curled up in his arms, not thinking about the outside world or life at the precinct. After a long and hard day at work, I want to come home to Castle and snuggle with him in bed, talking about nonsense things. This is my chance. Right now…I'm nervous, but we both want this right? How am I going to do this? Just go "Hey Castle, guess what? I'm in love with you and I've been keeping it a secret because I'm too afraid to tell you.", or what about "Castle, do you know how hard it is to not run up and kiss you senseless every time I see you?"….God Kate, you're pathetic.'

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Castle releasing his hold on her.

"Where are you going?" She asks, wanting more than anything for him not to leave.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

When he's gone, she lets out a small, frustrated sigh.

I have to take action…do something, she says to herself.

A minute later he returns to find her in almost the exact same position as when he left. The only difference is this time her eyes are closed. He slowly makes his way over to her, trying not to wake her up. He's about to grab the wine glasses and take them into the kitchen when she stirs.

"What are you doing Castle?" She says sleepily.

"I'm going to put these in the kitchen and then get going, let you get some sleep."

That wakes her up. "No, don't go." She says with an almost pleading tone in her voice.

"Kate, you're tired, you should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine. Please stay and finish the movie with me."

With the look she's giving him, he can't resist. He sets the wine glasses back down on the coffee table and sits back down in his familiar spot on the couch.

After a few minutes of them watching the movie…well Castle watching and Kate thinking, about him…she leans forwards and turns off the movie.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you wanted to finish watching the movie?" He asks with a slightly confused look.

"I changed my mind."

"Oh, okay." He says and he begins to stand up, thinking she decided that she wants to go to bed.

She puts a hand firmly on his chest so he remains seated.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confused as to why she still wants him to sit there after she turned the movie off.

"This." She says before leaning in and slowly capturing his lips with hers.

He's still for a moment, shocked at what she's doing. Once he realizes what's happening he pulls back.

She gives him a slightly confused and hurt look.

"Kate, you're tired, maybe you should go to bed. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." He says with sincerity in his voice.

"I want this Castle." She says, giving him a soft kiss in the lips. "I just want you."

He is kissing her back, hands running through her hair and down her body to rest firmly on her hips. Kate's hands run through Castle's hair and come to rest at the back of his neck. After a few minutes of kissing, he lays them down so her back is against the cushions of the couch. He stops to look at her for a moment. When he does, all he sees is love in her eyes.

"Castle." She says quietly, almost a whisper. "I love you."

When she says those three little words his heart feels like it's going to burst of out his chest. She leans up to softly kiss him again.

"I love you too." He whispers against her lips.


End file.
